Fake Smile
by Fool Skull
Summary: D.O akhirnya datang! Namun karena kedatangannya Sehun malah makin membenci Luhan. Apalagi saat D.O berkata ingin mendekatkan Luhan dengan Sehun. Di lain waktu, Sehun marah lagi karena Luhan memasak untuknya. Gaje, Genderswitch, RnR, Chaptered. A HunHan fanfiction! RnR remember!
1. Chapter 1

Fake Smile

by fool_skull

Cast(s) : Sehun (main), and another members of EXO.

Inspirational things : Senyum Sehun yang kelihatannya enggak tulus banget lol

[Chapter 1]

'Tok tok tok...'

"Masuk."

'KRIET...'

"Permisi, tuan muda."

"Mwo?"

"Bisakah tuan muda keluar sebentar? Ada yang mau bertemu."

"Nugu..? Suruh saja dia yang kemari."

"T-tak bisa, tuan muda. Ia perempuan, bagaimanapun juga, tidak boleh perempuan masuk sembarangan ke kamar lelaki."

"... Memang dia siapa?"

"L-lu Han, tuan muda."

"Lu Han?"

"I-iya"

"Oh... Hanya Lu Han kan? Panggil saja ke sini."

"T-tttapi tu..."

"Sudah cepat sana, aku malas bangun!"

"Eh... I-iiyaa, tuan muda..."

"Mau apa kau?"

"Sehun-ah, aku mau pindah ke Korsel."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, aku kabur dari rumahku karena ibuku sangat marah padaku."

"Memangnya apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Eung, i-itu... A-aku ketiduran di rumah teman lelakiku..."

"Hanya hal sepele seperti itu?"

"T-ttapiii..."

"Ada apa sih? Sudah, lanjutkan saja ceritamu dulu."

"Ba-baik, aku lanjutkan. Jadi, aku ingin pindah ke sini..."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Bu-bukan, maksudku, i-iya aku sudah katakan aku ingin pindah ke Korsel, t-tapi maksudku, aku katakan bahwa aku akan pindah ke sini, k-ke rumah i-ini..."

"Michyeoniya?"

"Eoh? A-aaapa?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau boleh seenaknya saja tinggal di rumah ini, tidur seatap denganku, mandi dengan air yang mengalir dari shower yang sama denganku, makan di atas meja yang sama dengan mejaku, dan semua yang bisa kau lakukan di rumah ini? Siapa?"

"M-makanya aku bertanya..."

"Tanpa bertanya pun kau pasti tahu jawabanku. Kau sudah mengenalku sejak lama -atau paling tidak lumayan lama daripada orang lain- dan kau sudah tahu sifatku. Sana pergi."

"Sehun-ah! Apakah kau tidak bisa berkata yang lain padaku? Aku ini wanita, aku patut dihargai! Jadi tolong, tak bisakah kau menolongku? Atau kalau pun tak bisa, paling tidak bicara yang sopan padaku dan jangan mengintimidasiku dengan perkataanmu, gaya bicaramu, tatapanmu, ah tidak, semuanya!

"Kau merasa terintimidasi? Aku melakukan apa yang ku mau dan kau tak berhak, sedikitpun tidak, untuk membentak dan mengajariku seperti tadi. Algetji?"

"E-eeh.. Arghh! Terserah kau lah, lain kali aku tak akan sudi mengemis di hadapanmu seperti ini! Tapi satu yang harus kau camkan, kau harus menolongku!"

"Karena?"

"Masih bertanya? Ya ampun, karena kau satu-satunya temanku di sini!"

"Aku tak merasa berteman denganmu."

"Eeeugh, terserah kau saja lah! Aku muak padamu, lelaki nista!"

"Oh... Baiklah, karena itu terserah padaku, jadi sekarang aku katakan untuk pergi dari sini."

'BRAK'

'KRIETTT...'

"Permisi."

"Ah, nona Lu Han. Tuan muda Sehun sedang keluar."

"Aku tak mencari Sehun... Aku boleh masuk?"

"T-tentu."

Lu Han melangkah ke dalam sambil menyeret kopernya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Meski sudah beberapa kali datang ke rumah itu, namun ia belum pernah memperhatikan dengan seksama tempat tersebut.

Rumah besar tersebut bergaya klasik, dengan dinding terbuat dari papan kayu berwarna cokelat gelap yang terlihat hangat dan terkesan _oldish_. Di salah satu sisi dinding terdapat beberapa buah figura berisi foto-foto. Dari antara semua foto, ada beberapa wajah Sehun terpampang di sana. Lu Han pun mendekat untuk melihat foto-foto tersebut lebih dekat.

Ada sebuah foto anak kecil yang mirip dengan Sehun di sana. Anak tersebut terlihat bahagia, tersenyum manis. Rasanya ganjil, mukanya sangat mirip dengan Sehun, namun selama ini Lu Han tak pernah melihat Sehun tersenyum seperti itu.

"Nona Lu Han..." suara lembut Pak Do, kepala pelayan di rumah tersebut yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk Lu Han, memanggil Lu Han. Lu Han tersentak dan menyahut, "Ya."

"Nona ada kepentingan apa di sini?"

"Ah... aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini sementara waktu karena aku pergi dari rumahku di China. Aku sudah ada di Korea selama beberapa hari, dan selama itu aku tinggal di hotel murah dekat sini. Tapi, aku bisa kehabisan uang jika harus terus-menerus tinggal di hotel, maka aku datang ke sini untuk tinggal selama sementara. Bolehkah?"

"Oh... Jadi nona kemarin datang untuk memperdebatkan masalah ini pada tuan muda Sehun? Emm... Menurut hormat saya, sebetulnya tuan muda Sehun juga tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang nona tinggal di sini, karena kepemilikan rumah ini masih dalam nama orang tua tuan muda Sehun. Lagipula, saat terakhir kali saya bertemu dengan orang tua tuan muda Sehun, yaitu pada saat mereka meninggalkan rumah ini untuk tinggal di kampung halamannya, mereka berpesan pada saya untuk tidak memberikan hak sepenuhnya pada tuan muda Sehun untuk menguasai rumah, saya diberi pesan untuk berlaku tegas seperti saat orang tua tuan muda Sehun ada di rumah. Bahkan, tidak ada larangan sama sekali dari orang tuanya bagi teman-teman tuan muda Sehun yang mau datang dan menginap. Sayangnya, karena tuan muda Sehun tak pernah mengajak temannya, rumah ini jadi sepi. Jadi saya dengan senang hati memperbolehkan nona tinggal di sini. Lagipula nona kan masih dihitung sebagai teman tuan muda Sehun. Silakan saja untuk tinggal di sini, anggap saja rumah sendiri!"

"Jinjjayo? Ah... Terima kasih sekali, Pak Do! Jeongmal jeongmal gomawo..!"

"Tak apalah, nona. Oh iya, saya belum menyiapkan kamar untuk nona. Sebetulnya nona bisa tidur di kamar tamu di atas, tapi belum saya bereskan. Jadi, bagaimana kalau nona letakkan tasnya di sana dulu, lalu tunggu saja sebentar maka kamar akan siap?"

"Ya ampun Pak, Anda tak perlu repot-repot! Saya kan menumpang di sini, masakan saya masih mau merepotkan orang lain? Cukup tunjukkan kamarnya, maka saya akan membereskannya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa seperti itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Serahkan padaku."

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita menuju ke kamarnya."

"Ini nona, silakan masuk."

"Kamsahamnida..."

'KRIET...'

Pintu telah ditutup oleh Pak Do. Cepat-cepat Lu Han menyalakan lampu kamar tersebut. Meskipun masih siang dan sinar matahari yang terang itu masih dapat masuk dengan bebasnya melalui jendela yang besar di salah satu sisi kamar tersebut, tetap saja suasana amat mencekam. Debu yang tebal menyelimuti lemari dan tempat tidur di situ, menandakan bahwa tempat tersebut sudah lama sekali tidak dimasuki.

Lu Han segera meraih kemoceng yang tergantung di dinding di sebelah lemari. 'Bahkan kemocengnya saja sudah berdebu', pikir Lu Han. Ia mengibaskan kemoceng tersebut cepat lalu langsung menyapu lemari dan tempat tidur tersebut dengan kemoceng itu. Ia juga membersihkan meja lampu berlaci yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur. Ia pun membuka laci teratas meja tersebut, hendak membersihkannya. Tapi saat ia membukanya, ia melihat sebuah liontin tergeletak dalam laci tersebut. Ia mengambilnya. Bandul bulat pada liontin tersebut dapat dibuka. Segera ia membukanya.

Terdapat foto Sehun yang sedang tersenyum manis -kali ini ia sudah dewasa, tidak seperti fotonya di bawah yang masih kecil- di bagian kiri bandul tersebut, sedangkan di kanannya kosong, tak ada foto apapun. Tapi terlihat di ujung bandul bagian kanan, ada goresan yang nampak dipaksakan, seperti ada yang membuka paksa _photo-holder_ nya. Lu Han menggeleng perlahan, raut mukanya terlihat amat bingung.

'GLEK'

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki tergesa-gesa di luar dan suara Sehun yang terdengar kesal -seperti menggerutu- yang cukup nyaring terdengar. Lu Han dengan agak kalang kabut langsung membuka laci yang sedikit macet tersebut. Agak kesusahan, namun akhirnya terbuka juga. Saat bunyi langkah kaki semakin nyaring Lu Han langsung meletakkan kembali liontin tersebut. Lu Han meraba-raba, mencari pegangan laci tersebut, saat ditemukan, sudah tak terdengar langkah kaki dari luar. Dipastikan Sehun sudah di depan pintu. Gagang pintu terlihat diputar, dengan cukup cepat, sementara Lu Han dengan paniknya mendorong-dorong laci yang agak macet itu. Dan akhirnya...

'BLAM.' Pintu terbuka.

"Hey, kau!" teriak Se Hun seraya mulai memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

'Brukk.' _Timing_ yang sangat tepat, laci yang macet itu akhirnya tertutup sempurna, rapat. Lu Han melangkah agak menjauh dari meja lampu tersebut, dengan air muka yang kacau, tegang, dan dipastikan, sangat jelek. *mian buat yang Lu Han biased ya...*

"Suara apa itu?" Se Hun yang baru saja masuk ke kamar tersebut dengan kemarahan, agak teralih kemarahannya karena suara laci tadi. Ia melihat sekeliling, lalu menatap Lu Han yang sedang berdiri terpaku.

"Hey, ada apa kau ini? Mengapa tampangmu seperti kucing jalanan yang baru disiram air?" tanya Sehun sambil agak tertawa. Lu Han menelan ludah, mencoba menguasai dirinya kembali yang tadi sempat dikuasai oleh kepanikan. Ia sedikit lebih lega sekarang, ia memasang senyum seperti mau tertawa, berpura-pura bahwa mukanya tadi memang lucu, dan GAGAL. Kepanikan masih cukup nampak jelas di wajahnya. Untung Sehun tak terlalu menghiraukannya.

"Kau dengar suara tadi?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang serius kembali. Lu Han hanya menggeleng lemah. "Emm... lupakanlah. Sepertinya bunyi tadi hanya benda jatuh saja."

"Oh iya, Lu Han, mengapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk pergi?" Sehun kembali _unslow_. Lu Han menunduk, mencoba mengingat-ingat keterangan yang tadi disampaikan Pak Do dalam memperbolehkannya tinggal di sini. Untung daya ingatnya sangat baik, untuk _recovery_ dalam kepanikan tadi merupakan hal yang dapat dilakukan Lu Han dengan cukup cepat.

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangku tinggal di sini, karena kepemilikan rumah ini masih dalam nama orang tuamu! Lagipula, saat terakhir kali Pak Do bertemu dengan orang tuamu, mereka berpesan pada Pak Do untuk tidak memberikan hak sepenuhnya padamu untuk menguasai rumah, juga diberi pesan untuk berlaku tegas seperti saat orang tuamu ada di rumah. Bahkan, tidak ada larangan sama sekali dari orang tuamu bagi teman-temanmu yang mau datang dan menginap!"

"Siapa yang memberi tahu kau tentang hal itu?"

"Pak Do sendiri!"

"Ish... Pak Do ini..! Ah sudahlah, oh iya, katamu tidak ada larangan sama sekali dari orang tuaku bagi teman-temanku yang mau datang dan menginap. Perlu digaris bawahi di sini : Teman-temanku! Dan kau siapa? Jika kau adalah temanku, maka aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau temanku. Tapi karena Pak Do yang mengatakannya, berarti mungkin kau adalah teman Pak Do dan bukan temanku. Dan kau memang benar-benar bukan temanku. Aku tak pernah mengakuinya, sekalipun tidak. Masih punya alibi?"

"Eugh... i-itu..."

"CUKUP." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut Pak Do yang membentak. Terdengar agak tidak cocok baginya untuk membentak keras seperti itu. Kedua kubu yang tengah beradu mulut -dan yang salah satunya hampir saja kalah- tersebut, menoleh ke arah pintu kamar.

"Aku tahu ini kurang sopan bagiku untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati seorang perempuan, tapi ini penting. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bertindak tegas padamu, tuan Sehun, dan kau nona, kau diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di sini seperti rumahmu sendiri. Kau tak perlu takut karena diperlakukan tak adil oleh tuan Sehun, karena aku akan melindungimu. Aku paling tidak suka dengan kekerasan."

"Cih... Pak Do, apa yang kaulakukan? Kau mau mempermalukanku? Kau mau kupecat? Hah?"

"Eits, Anda tak dapat memecatku selama aku masih mendapat izin dan bahkan kontrak kerjaku untuk terus mengabdi di sini sampai yang bertanda tangan sendiri, yaitu orang tua Anda, nyonya dan tuan Oh, yang mencabut dan memberhentikan aku."

"Aarrghh! Sudahlah, aku lelah dan muak dengan kalian berdua!"

Kini Sehun sedang berada di taman belakang rumahnya. Taman tersebut cukup luas, bahkan bisa dibilang amat luas. Sehun duduk di bangku taman panjang yang terletak di bagian kanan taman tersebut. Ia memegang segelas bubble drink berwarna biru muda, lalu ia mendekatkan sedotan minuman tersebut ke mulutnya dan meghisapnya perlahan. Ia sudah _badmood_ sedari tadi, ia tak suka bila ada yang tinggal di rumahnya selain keluarga dan pekerjanya. Apalagi bila orang tersebut bukanlah temannya. Ia merasa sangat asing, sekalipun ia sudah mengenal orang tersebut.

"Pak Do..."

"Ne, nona?"

"Aku heran, mengapa Sehun sangat melarangku tinggal di sini ya?"

"Ah itu, tuan muda memang kurang pandai bergaul. Ia tidak suka bila seseorang yang bukan keluarganya ataupun pekerjanya datang ke rumah ini. Sekalipun ia sudah mengenal orang tersebut. Ya contohnya seperti nona Lu Han. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang menghargai tata krama pula, ia tak peduli dengan orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan, bahkan jika orang tersebut adalah wanita. Ia telah mengalami banyak trauma sedari kecil. Aku tahu itu karena aku memang bekerja di sini semenjak tuan dan nyonya Oh baru menikah."

"Trauma?"

"Ya, ia tak pernah dimanja ayah dan ibunya, maksudku tuan dan nyonya Oh, sedari kecil. Ia selalu dididik amat keras, bahkan menurut saya terlalu keras untuk seorang anak. Selain itu tuan Oh tak pernah punya banyak waktu luang untuk menemaninya. Sedikit waktu yang ia punya hanya dipakai untuk memarahi tuan muda. Dulu saya sering melihat ia menangis, saat kecil. Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian, ia sudah tidak pernah lagi kelihatan menangis. Bahkan ia sudah berani menentang orang tuanya. Kesedihan yang ia alami tak pernah ia lampiaskan dengan tangisan, namun kemarahan. Ia betul-betul marah sampai ia pernah memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, namun niat itu ia urungkan karena ia tak punya teman, itu karena orang tuanya memasukkan ia ke _private school_ sejak kecil. Lagipula ia juga tak dekat dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain karena jarang berkunjung. Lalu kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke kampung halamannya saat tuan muda berumur empat belas tahun, saat itu tuan muda sangat senang sampai-sampai ia bercerita hal tersebut pada para pekerja termasuk saya."

"Ternyata ia memiliki kenangan yang cukup pahit, ya... Dari mana ia dapat uang untuk membiayai hidupnya jika orang tuanya tidak ada?"

"Keluarga Oh adalah keluarga yang sangat mampu dan terpandang, terkhusus karena tuan Oh memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan ini. Aset keluarga ini sangat berkembang, keuntungannya dipakai untuk menggaji saya dan para pekerja di sini, juga untuk biaya hidup tuan muda. Sampai saat ini perusahaannya masih ada dan berkembang meskipun perkembangannya tak sepesat dulu. Tak heran bila tuan muda Sehun kadang disibukkan dengan pesta para kolega ayahnya untuk mewakili ketidakhadiran ayahnya, meskipun ia sangat malas untuk melakukannya. Namun untuk urusan yang lain-lain, tuan Oh sendirilah yang masih mengurusnya di kampung halamannya. Jadi tuan muda tak perlu repot untuk mengurus pekerjaan dan lainnya, hanya datang ke pesta-pesta saja. Lain waktu bila ada pesta lagi, nona Lu Han juga bisa datang jika ingin."

"Ah, aniya... Sekedar tinggal di sini saja Sehun melarangku, bagaimana bisa aku masih ingin datang ke pestanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa sebetulnya, mengingat tuan muda Sehun yang kadang malas hadir. Mungkin dapat mewakilinya... Lupakan sajalah, nona, tak perlu membebani pikiran, saya hanya bercanda saja kok..."

"Hahaha...", tawa Lu Han terdengar dipaksakan. Ia ingin segera mengganti topik pembicaraan, maka ia memandang sekeliling rumah. Lantas terlintas ide dalam benaknya, "Mengapa Sehun tak pernah tersenyum seperti dulu?"

"Ah, seperti sudah saya bilang sebelumnya bahwa ia memiliki trauma masa kecil. Lihat foto yang tergantung di dinding itu?", tanya Pak Do sambil menunjuk ke arah foto anak kecil yang agak mirip Sehun namun tersenyum manis. Lu Han mengangguk.

"Nah, itu adalah saat ia liburan bersama keluarganya untuk pertama kalinya, nona. Sepulang dari sana ia menunjukkan foto tersebut pada seluruh pekerja sebelum akhirnya ia dimarahi ibunya karena terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

"Apa ia pernah tersenyum lagi setelah itu, pak?"

"Wah, hampir tak pernah. Tapi pernah sih, yang pertama saat orang tuanya pergi, namun itu terlihat seperti senyum yang licik dan tidak nampak seperti senyuman yang manis. Yang kedua, saat ia mengalami perasaan seperti yang sering dialami remaja."

"Jatuh cinta?"

"Ya, nona benar!" Pak Do terkekeh pelan. "Ia merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya saat berumur kira-kira enam belas. Wanita beruntung itu adalah anak dari salah seorang bawahan ayahnya di kantor. Mereka bertemu di pesta."

"Lalu?" Lu Han bertanya karena raut wajah bapak tua tersebut menjadi murung dan ia terdiam.

"Lalu ternyata nasib wanita tersebut tak sungguh beruntung. Seminggu setelah tuan muda menyatakan perasaan dan mulai berpacaran, gadis itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis. Padahal hari itu tuan muda baru saja akan memberi hadiah sebuah liontin pada gadis tersebut. Tuan muda menjadi sangat terpukul dan, bukannya menangis, ia malah melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan kemarahan. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berakhir di rumah sakit. Untunglah ia hanya menabrak trotoar dan sebuah pohon besar tanpa mengakibatkan korban jiwa. Ia mengalami luka-luka ringan saja. Saya sangat cemas padanya saat itu, namun saat saya menghubungi orang tuanya di kampung, mereka sama sekali tidak mencemaskan anak semata wayangnya tersebut."

Lu Han merasa iba pada Sehun. Sepertinya setelah itu ia tak pernah lagi tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Pak Do melanjutkan, "Setelah lukanya sembuh, ia pulang dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya, namun saya melihat tak ada ketulusan dalam senyumnya. Ia seperti hanya melontarkan senyuman-senyuman palsu."

"Sepertinya saya harus kembali kerja. Anda baik-baiklah tinggal di sini, nona." Pak Do berkata, menyudahi ceritanya. Lu Han tersenyum kecil membalas perkataannya.

"Tuan muda, makanan sudah siap.", tiba-tiba terdengar suara Pak Do yang lembut. Sehun mendongak sebentar, lalu mem-_pause_ game PS yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Ne", sahut Sehun menjawab. 'Tumben ia menjadi penurut seperti ini', pikir Pak Do.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah ke ruang makan. Pak Do mengikutinya pergi ke ruang makan setelah menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

"Annyeong, Sehun-ya..!", seru Luhan saat melihat Sehun. Sehun tidak menjawabnya, ia dengan wajah dingin melangkah pelan untuk mendekat ke meja lalu segera meraih piring makanannya. Bukannya duduk di kursi, ia malah segera pergi ke ruang tengah. Ia duduk di sofa kulit yang terletak di depan televisi, lalu menyalakan televisi dan makan di sana.

"Pak Do."

"Ada apa, tuan muda?"

"Mengapa anak pak Do tidak datang lagi ke sini?"

"Kyungsoo? Emm... Sekarang dia sudah bekerja, jadi ia agak sibuk..."

"Ooh... Sebentar lagi kan libur, apa dia akan ke sini?"

"Ya, mungkin... Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa tiba-tiba tuan muda menanyakan Kyungsoo? Bukankah biasanya saat Kyungsoo datang, kalian selalu bertengkar?"

"Ah, aniyo... Jika D.O. ke sini, aku kan sering bermain PS dengannya."

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak mengajak Lu Han saja sebelum Kyungsoo datang?"

"Lu Han? Kau bilang tadi, Lu Han..? Ish..!"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

Fake Smile

by fool_skull

Cast(s) : Sehun (main), and another members of EXO.

Inspirational thing : Senyum Sehun yang kelihatannya enggak tulus banget lol

[di chapter sebelumnya...]

Luhan yang kabur dari rumahnya di China meminta Sehun untuk mengizinkannya tinggal sementara di situ. Penolakanlah yang keluar dari mulut Sehun, meskipun akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia memperbolehkannya. Luhan sangat penasaran terhadap masa lalu suram Sehun dan bertanya pada Pak Do, kepala pelayan di rumah Sehun. Sementara itu, Sehun yang sangat kesal mulai menanti kedatangan anak Pak Do yang bernama Kyungsoo alias D.O., alasannya karena Sehun berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik bila ada Kyungsoo daripada hanya Luhan saja, terlebih karena Pak Do sangat membela Luhan.

[Chapter 2]

Siang menjelang sore yang teduh di awal musim gugur, saat yang tepat untuk bersantai sambil bermalas-malasan. Langit memerah seperti terbakar di barat. Sehun duduk santai dengan kaki diluruskan di atas _recliner_ yang terdapat di teras rumahnya, menatap ke arah barat di mana mentari mulai terbenam perlahan. Karena ini sudah musim gugur, matahari lebih cepat tenggelam. Angin pun lebih dingin bertiup.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dentingan lonceng tergantung di langit-langit teras. Ternyata angin meniupnya cukup kencang. Membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun segera bangkit dari kursi malasnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Dari ruang tamu, ia terus melangkah ke ruang tengah. Lalu ia melihat Luhan sedang menonton televisi sambil duduk di sofa.

"Eh, Sehun... _Annyeong_!" Luhan yang melihat Sehun segera menyapanya. Sehun hanya diam sambil memasang wajah kesal. Sepertinya ia masih tak suka Luhan tinggal di sini. Namun Luhan yang dicueki seperti itu tidak menggubrisnya. Ia kembali menonton televisi.

Sehun melangkah menuju ke lorong yang menghubungkan ruang tengah ke kamarnya. Awalnya ia berniat menonton televisi di ruang tengah, namun karena ada Luhan ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya kencang hingga bunyinya terdengar sampai ke ruang tengah. Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Hari sudah malam dan Sehun masih belum selesai bermain di depan layar televisi kamarnya dengan seperangkat XBOX yang tersambung ke televisi lebar tersebut. Pintu kamar ia kunci agar tak ada yang dapat mengganggunya, seperti Pak Do, para pelayan, apalagi Luhan. Ia tidak makan malam di ruang makan, melainkan memakan sereal instan yang dituangi susu. Sekotak sereal dan sekotak susu cair memang selalu ada di kamarnya mengingat kebiasaannya malas keluar kamar. Pak Do juga tahu kebiasaan ini, maka jika sudah waktunya jam makan malam dan pintu Sehun dikunci, artinya Sehun pasti makan sereal. Terkadang Pak Do juga memeriksa apakah sereal dan susu yang ada di kamarnya sudah habis, agar jika habis ia dapat pergi membelinya.

Perutnya mulai meraung-raung minta diisi, maka ia mem-_pause_ permainannya. Kemudian, ia meraih kotak sereal dan menuangnya di sebuah mangkuk. Lalu ia menyirami serealnya dengan susu. Dengan segera ia memakan sereal tersebut hingga habis.

Kemudian ia bermain kembali dan beberapa menit kemudian ia menguap. Ia pun masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Sehun mematikan XBOX dan televisinya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, dan menarik selimutnya hingga menyelubunginya.

'Tok...tok...tok...'

Pak Do yang sedang terdiam -seperti sedang berpikir- agak terkejut saat mendengar bunyi ketukan di pintu. Segera dengan langkah kakinya yang pendek-pendek serta usianya yang sudah tidak terlalu muda lagi, ia tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke pintu. Dan membukanya.

"_Annyeong abeoji_..!" seru seorang pria muda yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu seraya membungkuk. Pak Do tersenyum saat melihatnya, namun dengan sedikit perasaan haru.

"Eh..? Kyungsoo! Aku sudah lama tak melihatmu, Nak!" ucap Pak Do. Rupanya tamu tadi adalah anaknya, yaitu Kyungsoo alias D.O.

"_Ne, nado appa_!_ Bogoshippoyeo_..!" seru D.O sambil merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk ayahnya. Pak Do membalas pelukannya dengan haru sekaligus senang berbaur menjadi satu. Sungguh reuni keluarga yang sangat mengharukan.

"Bagaimana _appa_? Apa pekerjaan selama ini menyenangkan?"

"Tentu, Nak... Namun sekarang tuan muda sedang kesal sepertinya."

"_Waeyo_? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?"

"_Ne_, jadi ada temannya yang sedang minggat dari rumahnya. Rumahnya di China, lho! Dan ia ingin tinggal sementara di sini. Maka ia minta pada tuan muda untuk mengizinkannya tinggal. Tentu saja tuan muda tidak mau, kau tahu kan tabiatnya? Namun _abeoji_ tetap menyuruh temannya itu tinggal di sini. Tentu saja tuan muda marah. Maka itu, ia jadi kesal seperti ini."

"Oh... seperti itu. China? Jauh sekali. Dari mana kenalnya? Ah, pasti temannya ini anak kolega tuan Oh ya?"

"Bukan kok... si nona ini adalah a-"

"Hah? Sebentar, nona? Jadi temannya itu adalah seorang _yeoja_?"

"_Matta_... Apa boleh kulanjutkan?"

"_Ne_,_ ne appa_. Lanjutkan."

"Nona ini adalah seorang siswa cerdas yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Korea ini. Saat itu, guru _private school_ tuan muda -yang juga merangkap menjadi seorang guru di sekolah pertukaran pelajar ini berlangsung- kecewa karena nilai tuan muda tidak kunjung membaik. Maka ia menyuruh nona ini untuk datang ke rumah ini untuk sekedar memberikan kursus tambahan. Sejak itulah mereka berkenalan."

"Oh, begitu... Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun mana?"

"Di kamarnya. Oh ya, kemarin lusa ia menanyakanmu. Entah mengapa."

"Oh ya? Wah... biasanya juga bertengkar. Ya sudah, aku ke sana dulu ya _appa_."

"_Ne_."

'Tok...tok...tok...'

"Sehun-ah..! Aku datang lho!"

Sehun mendengar suara seorang pria muda yang ceria memanggilnya setelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Rasanya malas sekali bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Maka ia hanya diam saja, berbaring. Namun kembali terdengar ketukan pintu. Ia agak geram. 'Siapa sih...', pikirnya. Lalu ia bangkit dan membuka pintunya kasar. Lalu membelalak ketika melihat Kyungsoo alias D.O di depan pintu kamarnya.

"_Annyeong..!_" seru D.O dengan senyum menghias wajahnya yang manis itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut dan membalas, "_Ne... ne, annyeong_." Tanpa disuruh, D.O segera saja masuk ke kamar Sehun. Ia segera duduk di atas _beanbag_ empuk berwarna biru laut yang tergeletak di atas karpet berwarna cokelat muda yang terhampar di atas lantai kamar majikan ayahnya tersebut. Ia melihat berkeliling sebentar, lalu menatap Sehun.

"Kata _abeoji_, kau sempat menanyakanku, ya? Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja, kau sudah tahu di sini ada orang asing yang menumpang?"

"Orang asing? Maksudmu, temanmu yang dari China itu?"

"_Ani_, dia bukan temanku. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum, tapi abeoji sudah memberitahuku. Dia bukan temanmu? Lalu apa? _Yeojachingu_?"

"Mwo?! _Yeojachingu_? Kau pikir aku _namja_ macam apa?!"

"_Mian, mianhae_... Jangan terlalu serius menanggapinya Sehun-ah. Aku hanya bercanda... Lagipula, memangnya seburuk apa _yeoja_ itu? Mengapa kau seperti membencinya?"

"Jelas aku membencinya. Ia mengganggu kehidupanku, ia menghasut _abeoji_-mu itu untuk memarahiku. Menurutmu _yeoja_ apa dia?

"_Appa_ memarahimu?"

"Ia memarahiku karena aku mengusir _yeoja_ itu. Apa menurutmu aku salah jika mengusirnya?"

"Emm... _Mollayo_. Aku tak mau ikut campur dalam persoalanmu, mungkin kau benar, mungkin juga tidak. Oh iya, pertanyaanku yang tadi, apa jawabannya?"

"Sebetulnya, aku tak suka dengan suasana di sini. Aku sangat kesal dengan _yeoja_ itu sehingga aku tak bisa leluasa melakukan segala hal di rumahku sendiri, bayangkan, rumahku sendiri! Maka itu, mungkin kau bisa menemaniku. Atau mengajaknya main, sehingga aku tak perlu direpotkan dengan pemandangan tak mengenakkan yaitu melihat wajahnya di ruang tamu, ruang makan, atau di seluruh penjuru rumahku. Yah, menurutku kau pasti dapat melakukannya. Kau mau kan?"

"Oh, seperti itu... Hmm, mungkin aku dapat mencoba. Tapi, tolong jangan terus mengatakannya sebagai '_yeoja_ itu' dan semacamnya, seakan ia hanya orang tak dikenal seperti korban kecelakaan yang mayatnya ditemui rusak parah dan tak diketahui identitasnya. Apa kau tak tahu namanya? Atau ia tak punya nama? Pertanyaan yang kedua ini mungkin sedikit aneh, ya."

"Aku tahu namanya, hanya malas saja menyebutnya. Namanya Luhan."

"Luhan? Nama yang aneh..."

"Dia orang China, _babo_. Jelas saja namanya aneh. Lagipula, _stage name_-mu dalam band SMA-mu yang waktu itu kau ceritakan juga sangat gagal. D.O? Nama macam apa?"

"Kau mengejekku? Itu nama yang bagus! D.O! Nama yang menaikkan martabat kaum marga Do. Bukankah terdengar keren?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Ishh... Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Lagipula kau harusnya memanggilku _hyung_. Bagaimanapun juga, aku lebih tua darimu."

"_Andwae_. Jika kau adalah kakak kandungku, baru mungkin akan kupanggil _hyung_."

"Mana bisa seperti itu? Hmm... Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kau punya banyak kaset PS baru. Kita main saja kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Aku belum mencobanya."

"_Jinjjayo_? Kau betul-betul, beli kaset banyak-banyak namun baru sedikit yang kau mainkan."

"Maka itu, ayo kita coba mainkan."

"Oke."

Luhan terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Pak Do mengetuk pintu 'kamar menumpang'nya seraya memanggil namanya pelan. Segera ia turun dari tempat tidur, mengerjapkan matanya, lalu melangkah perlahan ke arah pintu dan mengulurkan tangannya ke gagang pintu. Dengan lambat ia membuka pintu.

"Ada apa, Pak Do?" ucapnya perlahan. Pak Do tersenyum ramah.

"Anak saya datang ke sini. Jika nona ingin berkenalan, silakan. Sepertinya ia sedang di kamar tuan muda Sehun."

"Ha? Anak Pak Do? Siapa?"

"Eh, maaf saya belum pernah bercerita tentangnya. Namanya Kyungsoo, namun ia sering memanggil dirinya D.O. Sudah sejak lama ia berteman dengan tuan muda, makanya mereka sudah cukup akrab. Ia sedikit lebih tua dari tuan muda Sehun. Sekarang ia sudah bekerja, tapi sepertinya sedang libur, jadi ia berkunjung kemari."

"Oh... Kalau begitu, nanti jika ia selesai bermain di kamar Sehun, aku akan menemuinya."

"Baguslah... Dia anak yang baik. _Gamsahamnida_, nona Luhan. Saya pergi dulu."

"_Ne_, Pak Do. _Gomawo_." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Pak Do pergi dan Luhan kembali menutup pintu. Ia mulai melangkah gontai menuju tempat tidurnya, rupanya masih mengantuk. Saat berbicara dengan Pak Do tadi, ia berusaha keras agar tidak menguap. Saat tempat tidur sudah berada di hadapannya, langsung saja ia membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur tersebut.

Suasana di kamar Sehun sedang panas. Sang pemilik kamar dan D.O sedang seru-serunya bermain PES 2012, yang adalah permainan sepak bola. Sehun menggunakan tim Real Madrid yang sangat dijagokannya, sedang D.O bermain dengan tim AC Milan. Beberapa kali D.O kalah, beberapa kali Sehun kalah pula. Teriakan sering terdengar saat salah satunya kalah ataupun menang.

Tiba-tiba saja Pak Do memanggil mereka berdua untuk makan malam. Mereka segera menghentikan permainan mereka. Lalu keluar ke meja makan.

"_Annyeong_..." seru Luhan pada D.O dan Sehun yang baru muncul di ruang makan.

"Ah, rupanya kau Luhan itu ya? _Mianhamnida_, aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri. _Nae ireumeun_ D.O _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_..." jawab D.O yang masih berdiri. Sementara Sehun yang tak merasa disapa itu tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk menghadap meja makan.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu... Pak Do sudah memberitahuku tadi." Jawab Luhan. Lalu D.O pun duduk.

Pagi yang suram di awal musim gugur. Sehun menatap ke langit yang temaram, mendung. Awan sirus tipis-tipis menyelimuti hamparan langit yang kelabu. Mungkin hari ini akan gerimis kecil, pikirnya. Ia melangkah gontai ke _recliner_ sebelum mendudukinya. Sambil menyandar pada sandaran _recliner_, ia menengadah ke langit. Lalu ia mulai memainkan tablet PC yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Tiba-tiba D.O menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Sehun yang terkejut langsung saja 'terjatuh' dalam permainan Temple Run yang ia mainkan. Ia segera menoleh dan meninju perut D.O pelan. D.O hanya mengaduh lalu berlutut di samping _recliner_ Sehun. Sehun sudah mulai bermain lagi, sementara D.O hanya melihat dan kadang mengacaukan permainan Sehun dengan menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas layar tablet. Sehun memukul-mukul tangan D.O pelan lalu membalikkan badannya ke samping agar D.O tak mengganggunya.

"Isshh... Hentikan, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Hehehe... Kau kan belum mandi. Sana mandi dulu, lalu kau boleh main lagi. Sementara kau mandi, aku pinjam tabletmu."

"Enak saja. Lagipula aku sudah mandi, _babo_!"

"Sudah mandi? Kau saja masih memakai piyama seperti itu. Pasti kau hanya cuci muka!"

"Hehe... Iya sih..."

"Sana mandi! Berikan tabletmu!"

"Tak akan semudah itu, Kyungsoo. Aku matikan saja ya. Kau kan tak tahu password-ku."

"Humph! Aku tahu! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"_Geojitmal_. Gertakan apa seperti itu? Aku tahu sifatmu."

"Ahh, aku menyerah. Ya sudah sana mandi!"

"Iya, iya..." jawab Sehun.

Luhan memandang ke arah ruang tengah. Di sana nampak Sehun dan D.O yang sedang menonton TV. Kadang mereka tertawa saat menonton adegan-adegan lucu. Ya, acara komedi. Luhan sebetulnya tidak begitu tertarik untuk menontonnya, hanya saja, ia ingin berbaikan dengan Sehun. Ia sangat merasa iba pada Sehun karena cerita Pak Do waktu itu. Makanya, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Aku ikut menonton ya..." seru Luhan gugup dan kaku. Sehun yang mendengarnya tak menggubris. Luhan melangkah ke samping tempat Sehun duduk yang masih kosong. Sehun hanya menatapnya tajam. Akhirnya Luhan duduk. D.O hanya tertegun melihat mereka berdua hanya diam-diam saja. Untuk mencairkan suasana, maka D.O pun tertawa pelan sambil berpura-pura menonton acara tersebut.

Tak lama setelah Luhan duduk, Sehun bangkit dan berkata pada D.O, "Aku mau minum." Lalu ia melangkah pergi dari ruang tengah. Sekarang hanya tinggal D.O dan Luhan.

"Hey nona, mengapa kau diam saja sedari tadi? Sepertinya Sehun tidak menyukaimu, ya?"

"E-eeh, iya, dia mungkin kesal padaku. Aku menumpang di sini tanpa seizinnya."

"Aku tahu. _Appa_ sudah memberitahuku. Namun yang kumaksud, ia tak suka padamu, bukan sedang kesal padamu."

"Jelas saja ia tak suka padaku. Aku kenal padanya sebagai pengajar, sedangkan dia tak suka belajar. Kami belum berteman."

"Belum berteman, ya? Ya ampun, Sehun itu memang kaku sekali, ya." D.O manggut-manggut.

"Hahaha..." Luhan tertawa kecil dengan sedikit rasa bersalah karena menertawai Sehun. Padahal ini bukan hal yang lucu. Tiba-tiba wajah D.O nampak berbinar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mendekatkan kalian berdua? Sehun pernah berkata ia ingin aku di sini agar menjadi pengalih perhatiannya agar tak perlu kesal saat melihatmu. Tapi, kalau aku pergi dan kalian di sini bukankah sama saja? Makanya, dengan mendekatkan kalian, aku pergi pun tidak perlu khawatir lagi bukan?"

"Iya sih, tapi, kurasa akan sulit untuknya menerimaku. Ia tidak menyukaiku, seperti yang kaubilang tadi."

"Akan kuusahakan, tenang saja."

'BRAAK' Suara pintu dibanting. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu di mana Sehun masuk melaluinya.

"Aku yang harusnya tenang saja, Kyungsoo, karena itu tak akan terjadi." Sehun menyahut dengan tegas dan dingin. D.O meneteskan keringat dingin.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu takut seperti itu. Aku tak akan marah jika itu yang kau takuti. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku dan Luhan tak mungkin dapat berteman." lanjut Sehun. Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Sehun-ah. A-aku..." suara Luhan terputus. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"_Mwoya_? Jika kau hanya menyapaku seperti 'Sehun-ah~' dan semacamnya maka aku tak perlu menjawabmu. Membuang-buang waktuku."

Sehun dengan tegas melangkah ke arah lorong menuju kamarnya. D.O menatap iba pada Luhan lalu pergi ke arah ruang makan, sepertinya hendak ke kamarnya di belakang, di sebelah kamar ayahnya. Luhan hanya terdiam, lalu bangkit dan menuju tangga.

Luhan melangkah ke dapur. Dilihatnya seorang pelayan rumah sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama D.O. Luhan menghampirinya.

"Annyeong..." ujar Luhan pada D.O dan pelayan tersebut. D.O menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Eh, Luhan. Ada apa ke sini?" jawab D.O.

"Aku mau bantu-bantu, boleh?"

"Oh, silakan saja! Tapi tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Aku biasa memasak kok."

"Wah, ternyata kau selain pintar mengajar juga pintar memasak, ya..."

"Ah, tidak juga..."

D.O menyodorkan pisau yang sedang digunakannya tadi pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi D.O kerjakan, yaitu mengiris bawang. Setelah memindahtangankan pekerjaannya pada Luhan, D.O pun menjerang air untuk membuat sup.

Tiba-tiba, pelayan yang ikut memasak tersebut tak sengaja menyenggol Luhan yang sedang mengiris bawang saat ia ingin mengambil garam. Luhan yang tersenggol pun tak sengaja mengiris jarinya sendiri. "Aw!" teriak Luhan yang diikuti tatapan kaget oleh D.O dan pelayan tersebut. Pelayan tadi menunduk dan meminta maaf. "_Jwesonghamnida_, nona!" seru pelayan tadi.

"_Ne, gwenchanayo_..." ujar Luhan lirih.

"Seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu membantu, kau kan tamu di sini..." sahut D.O. Luhan menggeleng.

"_Aniya, nan gwenchana_..."

"Ya sudah, sebentar ya, aku ambilkan plester." ujar D.O. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Selang beberapa menit, D.O kembali dengan tangan hampa.

"Ternyata plester-nya habis. Yang ada obat merah ini. Kau mau aku pergi untuk membeli plester?"

"Tak usah! Pakai obat merah saja."

"Tapi, lukamu cukup dalam. Nanti kalau terbuka, bagaimana?"

"Tak apa, ini tak terlalu parah..."

"Kalau begitu, sini biar aku yang teruskan. Kau istirahat saja."

"_Andwae_, aku bisa melanjutkannya. Atau mungkin aku bisa membantu yang lain."

"Ah, kau menambahkan bumbu saja. Nanti kau juga bisa mengaduk supnya."

"Oke!"

"Ayo, Sehun-ah, waktunya makan!" seru D.O di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Sehun segera keluar. D.O pun melangkah menuju ruang makan, diikuti oleh Sehun.

Di ruang makan sudah ada Luhan. D.O dan Sehun duduk lalu mulai makan. Sehun mengacuhkan Luhan. Tiba-tiba D.O berkata, "Bagaimana makanannya, Sehun? Enak tidak?"

"Ya, _so-so_. Kau yang buat ya?"

"_Ne_, bersama bibi dan Luhan, lho!"

Sehun memberhentikan makannya dan membanting sendoknya ke atas piring.

"Jangan mengotori apa yang kumakan! Kau tak perlu memasak untukku." bentak Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan menunduk. Kemudian Sehun pun meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut. D.O tercengang atas yang tadi ia katakan. Seharusnya aku tak usah mengatakannya, pikirnya.

'Tok...tok...tok'

"Sehun-ah..." panggil Luhan di depan kamar Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun marah.

"Sehun..." panggilnya lagi. Namun Sehun tak kunjung keluar. Ia pun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"Sehun, aku tak tau kau masih lapar atau tidak, tapi kalau kau mau makan, aku bawakan makanan ini. Ini bukan aku yang buat kok, kau tak perlu khawatir..." ujarnya getir di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Barangkali Sehun mau mendengarkan dan mengambil makanannya, pikirnya.

Benar saja, Sehun mendengarkannya dan akhirnya ia keluar.

"Aku sudah makan, tolol. Bawa kembali makanan itu!" seru Sehun pada Luhan. Ia mendorong piring yang Luhan bawa itu kasar dengan maksud agar Luhan membawanya kembali, dan...

"Auch!" Luhan berteriak. Sehun memandangnya kaget.

"_Wae_?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Readers, mianhaeyo! Update-nya lama ya? Iya kan? Hiksss... TT_TT

Dikarenakan kemalasan dari author, kesibukan author, larangan orangtua author untuk buka laptop terlalu sering, larangan kakak author untuk minjem laptop, dan kendala-kendala lainnya... jadi lama deh updatenya.

Author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya... Dan author sangat berterima kasih pada readers yang udah baca nih FF apalagi nge-review, bahkan muji FF ini... Ya ampun gak kebayang sama sekali di pikiran author bakal ada yang bilang bagus, aku kira cuma pada bilang lanjut thor, dsb...

Aku pengen bales satu-satu review kalian yg sebelumnya ya...

**Henry Park ****7/15/12 . chapter 1**

Iya nih, si Sehun rada lebay gitu... Ummanya Luhan galak ya? Hehehe... Boleh-boleh aja sih chingu, kalau mau ikutan D.O oppa sama Sehun oppa main PS, tapi takutnya Sehun-oppa marah-marah lagi deh kekeke~ Btw, FF-nya keren? Masa sih? Hehe makasih ya... Maaf updatenya lama... Oke, thanks for the review!^^

**thehunhan ****7/15/12 . chapter 1**

Iya, ceritanya Luhan jadi cewek, image-nya sih kayak cewek pinter gitu *karena si Luhan emang pinter juga*... Yep, pendapat saya juga sama kalau si Sehun tuh emang arogan. Thanks ya buat reviewnya...^^

**dinodeer ****7/29/12 . chapter 1**

Hahaha... Cuma di sini doang kok si Sehun benci sama Luhan. Aslinya kan mereka saling sayang. Kkkk~ Iya Luhannya jadi cewek, dia kan cici author lol.. Makasih banget nih buat pujiannya... Thanks juga ya udah mau review^^

**Hyesunnie ****8/7/12 . chapter 1**

Emang kasian , eh tapi jangan meluk Kris dong, author jealous nih #lol. Iya ini FF HunHan, ntarnya juga Sehun suka sama Luhan kekeke... Mian ya kelamaan, hikss... Anyway, makasih ya dibilang bagus, makasih juga buat reviewnya...

**Miiku ****24/7/12 . chapter 1**

Aneh ya ngebayanginnya, Luhan jadi yeoja? Mian ya... Aku gak gitu suka bikin FF yaoi soalnya. Ini udah lanjut, oke deh... Makasih ya reviewnya XD


End file.
